Who's Killing the Muppets?/Coco (2017)
A Coco spoof of Whos Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast *Gonzo - Dante *Fozzie Bear - Papa Julio *Kermit the Frog - Miguel Rivera *Miss Piggy - Abuelita *Scooter - Hector *Hooded Killer - Ernesto de la Cruz *Steve Martin - Tio Berto *Camilla the Chicken - Rosa Rivera *Statler - Felipe *Waldorf - Oscar *Penguins - Benny and Manny Rivera *Skeeter - Mama Imelda Transcript *'Ernesto de la Cruz': (Dante barks as he walks on hot coals) No, for your next feat, YOU DIE! Dante's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Miguel:' Dante died as he lived. And our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, TIO BERTO! *'Tio Berto:' (with a prank arrow hat on his head) The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want... *'Abuelita:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying him in a Sybian? (Rosa jumps on Dante's casket as lowered to the ground) *'Papa Julio:' You know, the last time a street dog died was... *'Tio Berto:' (interrupting) Excuse me! *'Papa Julio:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Tio Berto:' This is a funeral. I'm working. Do I come to where you work and knock the words out of your mouth? *'Miguel:' Wow, Tio was blue, but he's right. We never vowed to talk about... that night. (The Riveras turned to Hector and Hector waves at them) Later *'Papa Julio:' And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! *'Ernesto de la Cruz:' Hey, Papa Julio? Why did the great-grandfather turn red? *'Papa Julio:' I don't know, stranger. *'Ernesto de la Cruz:' Because he was so old! *'Papa Julio:' (sarcastically claps) Got you good! *'Ernesto de la Cruz:' Then how about this insult? Because I'm about to stab you! (Ernesto stabs Papa Julio in the neck and back) *'Papa Julio:' What a showstopper. (falls on stage) *'Felipe:' See, I told you that Miguel's great-grandfather was gonna die on stage tonight. (Felipe and Oscar laugh) *'Papa Julio:' Hey, guys! Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Oscar:' You're an ambulance! (Felipe and Oscar laugh again, and Papa Julio was dragged off-screen by Ernesto de la Cruz. Then a red wagon rolls on the stage) *'Miguel:' (Benny and Manny Rivera rolls Papa Julio's bones away) First Dante, now Papa Julio. Could we be paying the price for what we did to... *'Abuelita:' Don't say that name, Miguel! *'Miguel:' Oh, Abuelita's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody, come here! You gotta come see this. Abuelita's telling me what to do. Wow, this must be a beautiful day in Dia de las Muertos! (Hector carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Hector? *'Hector:' Uh, hey, great-great-grandson! *'Miguel:' We need to talk Mama Imelda's death. *'Hector:' Why, sure. I love talking about my wife, if not fo'dat tragic accident. *'Miguel:' You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. I got something to tell you. Flashback *'Miguel:' Let's play, "Family Circle"! *'Papa Julio:' Let's question Miguel's sensuality. *'Hector:' Hold on. Let me grab my camera (Leaves) *'Mama Imelda:' What a nerd. *'Abuelita:' Ahem. I will go first. *'Mama Imelda:' What? (Pushes Abuelita) *'Miguel:' Yikes, Mama Imelda, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Mama Imelda smacks Miguel) *'Papa Julio:' MAYAN GOD, MAMA IMELDA'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Miguel:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Mama Imelda beats up Papa Julio, and Dante bites her leg) If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. (All family member agree and breaks all of Mama Imelda's bones) *'All Rivera Family Members:' MAYAN GOD! Present *'Hector:' You killed my wife? *'Miguel:' Yeah, well, it was 60% self-defense. But we're kinda burying the lead. Mama Imelda is coming out the grave for revenge. *'Hector:' Oh, Mama Imelda will have her revenge. (Hector reveals himself to be his wife, Mama Imelda) *'Mama Imelda:' (Takes out a knife as Miguel and Abuelita scream) 15 seconds till your death. It's showtime! *'Rosa Rivera:' (holding a bow and arrow) Get away from them, you stinkbrain! *'Mama Imelda:' You can't shoot me! Great-great-great nieces don't even have shooting skills! (Rosa Rivera shoots an arrow through Imelda's skull) *'Tio Berto:' (chuckles) That bit never gets old. (Dances as Spanish dance music starts) Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Coco Movie Spoofs